Meet the Barton's
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: (2nd Story in Super-Avengers Series) Clint Barton returns home after New York, and brings along a couple of friends.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that got into my head, and I had to write it. If you remember in the original Super-Avengers ending, you would remember Clint asking Kara and Clark something, then this was it.** **This is a nice little one-shot based after the Battle of New York, without any spoilers in my new version of the story.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Also RIP to Margot Kidder, who played Lois Lane in the original Superman movies from the 70's and 80's. And also let's see what will happen to Allison Mack who played Chloe Sullivan in Smallville.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **3/15/19: In light of the new Avengers: Endgame trailer, I came up with an idea. So I had to change the ages of Clint's kids for my idea to unfold. More information will unfold soon.**

* * *

 **Meet the Barton's**

Clint Barton flew over rural Iowa in a Quinjet. It had been a week since the Battle of New York, and the world was still coming to grips. Him and the Avengers had just defended the planet from an alien invasion, helped in some clean up in the aftermath, and sent off Thor and Loki as they were heading back to Asgard. At the end, they were all pretty beat and tired, no one on the team was seriously injured, and the worst were minor cuts and bruises. So they all went their separate ways to just lay low for a bit.

But for Clint himself, he was still pissed off about what Loki did to him.

He remembered what he did, and the innocent people he killed. Mind Control was crazy, and now he wasn't much of a fan of it.

Even though none of it was his fault, he still felt guilty, but Natasha and him had talked about, which helped him feel a little better. But, there was still someone else he needed to talk to.

He looked at the co-pilots seat, where Natasha was sitting, and then in the back, where two other people sat. He smirked, thinking of what was going to happen, and how funny it was going to be.

"So, never pegged you as someone who lived on a farm." Kara Danvers, aka, Supergirl said.

Clint shrugged and said," Neither did I."

In his peripheral vision, he saw Natasha roll her eyes at him.

"It's rather nice, I grew up on a farm as well. Where we're going will bring back some good memories." Clark Kent, aka, Superman said in a fond tone.

"I did." Natasha said.

Kara rose a brow and said," You did?"

"Yeah, I was tasked by Fury to judge some of the people who were considered. Yours was actually my favorite. My least was dealing with Stark, back when he was dying and before he fixed his Arc Reactor. By the way, how are Martha and Jonathan doing?"

"Ma and Pa are doing fine. But, what's this about Stark dying?" Clark asked the last part a little worried.

"He's fine now, his personality… is another story." Natasha dryly said.

Kara snorted in amusement and said," So, who's in your family anyway?"

"There's Laura, who's my wife, and my two kids, Lila and Cooper. Lila is 11, while Cooper is 7."

Clint took out his phone, swiped it, smiled, and handed it out. Kara and Clark and got up from their seats, and Kara took it.

Kara gasped, smiled and said," Oh my God! She's adorable! And she's wearing a Supergirl costume!"

Kara handed Clark the phone and looked through it, and chuckled at a costume Clint son wore, and said," So I take it Cooper's favorite hero right now is Captain America?"

Clint nodded and said, "Yeah, and if it makes you feel better Kent, his second is Superman."

"Who's Lila's second?" Kara asked.

Clint looked at Natasha, who had a smug look on her face, and he chuckled.

"Sorry Danvers, but you're her second favorite, the number 1 spot goes to Auntie Nat here."

Kara pouted for second, but she perked up and gave Natasha a smug look.

"Auntie Nat huh?"

"What can I say, I'm their favorite." Natasha boasted, which made all of them laugh.

There was one thing that caught Kara's attention, she was about to ask, but Clint beat her to it.

"We're near the house now. I'll let you know when you can come out." Clint said to the Kryptonian's.

Clint landed the Quinjet in a clearing, but still had a good enough tree cover. He put the jet in stealth mode, and he and Natasha walked out.

They walked up the familiar path, and Clint spotted a familiar car in the driveway.

"Looks like the Hell-Beast is here." Clint quipped.

"Seriously?" Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

Clint shrugged and said," Just kidding, although I wouldn't mind punching Hunter in the face."

"You and me both." A voice said.

Both Agents saw a woman walked out of the house, and was carrying a baton in her right hand, and she was twirling it. But she then hugged him.

"Glad to see you're alright, Barton. My sister, niece, and nephew were worried. Hey, Romanov." Bobbi Morse said.

"Agent Morse." Natasha said with a nod.

"Well, we made it out of New York alright. Let's head inside, I have a surprise for the others." Clint said.

Bobbi raised a brow, but didn't say anything, and the three of them walked inside.

"Hey sis, I found a Robin Hood reject and a bug outside." She said, and smirked at the looks both Agents gave her.

A woman around the same age as Clint walked out of a room. When she saw Clint, she ran to him and hugged him. Clint kissed her on the head, and noticed Bobbi and Natasha walking to the couch, so they can give them some privacy.

Laura let's go, she had a visible tear in her eye and said," Please don't make me worry like that again."

"Well, in my line of work, it will happen again." Clint said, trying to joke.

But got looks from the three women in the room.

"Right, sorry, so where are kids?"

"Both are upstairs. Kids, please come down here!" Laura said.

"Also, Clint here, brought a surprise as well." Natasha said.

Laura raised a brow, and looked at her younger sister for an answer. But Bobbi only shrugged her shoulders, having the same amount of information as her.

"Daddy/Dad!" Both Lila and Coopef said as they saw their father as they got down the stairs.

Clint smiled and hugged the both of them. He enjoyed the time he had with family when he wasn't on missions. He always did find it funny that after he became the S.O for Bobbi once she joined, she introduced him to Laura, and that's how they fell for each other, got married, and had kids. They had Lila after a year of dating, and then Cooper a few years later.

He was grateful during his experience with Mind Control he didn't say anything about his family. If Loki tried to harm them, he would kill him without a second thought. Right after Bobbi and Natasha had their share.

"Man you guys are getting big. So I take it you were good to your mother and aunt Bob?" Clint said, he glanced at Bobbi, who was giving him a dirty look.

Both kids nodded, and they then noticed Natasha.

"Auntie Nat!" They exclaimed and ran to Natasha.

Natasha smiled and hugged them.

Clint got up and put his shoulder around Laura, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So, what's this surprise you and Nat been talking about?" Laura asked.

Clint looked at Natasha and they both had conspiratorial looks. Clint motioned for everyone to go outside.

"Alright, you both can come out now!" Clint yelled.

The group saw two blurs shoot out from the tree line, and then they came back down to earth and landed, but kicked up a little dust. After opening their eyes, the group saw Kara and Clark.

Kara had her arms crossed with a small grin, and Clark had his hands on his hips, and had a stoic look.

"You called?" Clark said.

"Holy crap." Bobbi whispered.

"You didn't." Laura said in awe.

"Supergirl!" Lila said and ran to her.

Cooper was in awe, but he started to move to Clark.

Kara smiled and hugged Lila and said," You must be Lila, your dad told me about you. So I wanted to meet you."

Clark got on his knew to get to Cooper's eye level, held out his hand, grinned, and said," Hey son, I take it your Cooper?"

Cooper nodded, smiled and shook his hand.

"How did you do this?" Laura asked.

"I would like to know as well." Bobbi said.

Clint shrugged and said," Well, all I had to do was ask. I mean, Nat and I will be out avenging with them."

"Avenging?"

"The Avengers… it's a long story." Natasha said.

The group stayed outside for 30 minutes, letting Lila and Cooper hang out with Kara and Clark. Although Laura had to go inside, so she can help Lila get into her Supergirl costume. And she would've been worried about letting them fly with both cousins. But, Supergirl, or how Clint called her Kara, gave her reassuring look and told her that she'll be careful, and Laura believe her and Clark.

She and Clint took videos and photos of the experience. Sometime after hanging outside. Laura called them all in for Dinner. During that time, Kara and Clark changed into their civilian personas.

Kara's heart melted when Cooper asked her why she changed clothes, and stay as Supergirl in an innocent way. And Kara told him why, and asked him and Lila to promise not to tell anyone about her and Clark being Supergirl and Superman, respectively. Which they both agreed not tell anyone about them or their secret identities.

The same went for Laura and Bobbi, but it was unspoken, but everyone knew.

* * *

Later on that night, Clint, Kara and Clark sat on the porch, while everyone else was inside. Kara and Clark had already changed into regular clothes.

"I really enjoyed all of this, the past week have been crazy." Kara said.

"Yeah, fighting aliens, Norse God, and doing clean up takes a lot out of ya." Clint dryly said, and took a sip of his beer.

"And I really like Laura, she has a warm presence that makes you like her, and she very nice. You're lucky to have her." Kara said.

Clint looked inside the house. Laura was talking to Natasha, and he smiled lovingly at his wife. She always was there for him, and also when he got back from long missions. And considering what had happened with Loki and New York, he needed her.

She was like his rock.

And the same went to Bobbi, she was a good Agent, and a good friend. She was like his little sister, back when he was her S.O and they went on missions together before Natasha. Which he teased her about, and she always got annoyed by that.

"Yeah, she's the best, I don't know what I would do without her." Clint sincerely said.

"Yeah, but, what you have here, Clint. It's nice and you should always cherish it. All this, brings back memories of when I was in Smallville, living with Ma and Pa. If I ever want to settle down, I'll probably head back. Although I'm not sure if Lois would, she's more of a city girl." Clark said.

"Had any friends growing up?" Clint asked.

"A couple, one who was my best friend named Chloe. She married her college sweetheart, and they moved to San Francisco. She was the first person who I told I had powers." Clark fondly said.

"Ever hook up?" Clint said with a smirk.

Clark blushed a little and said," One sided, actually. She liked me, I didn't feel the same, so I let her down easy. While also stuttering, and being careful and a gentleman."

"One of the reasons why he is called the boy scout." Kara teased, and Clark rolled his eyes good naturally.

They sat there in silence for a moment, then Kara had a thought from earlier.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you allow Clark and me to visit? And find out about your family?" She asked.

Clint glanced at her and said," I had a feeling, when we first met on the Helicarrier. And there's the fact that you and Natasha became quick friends. And she spoke highly of you. If you get Natasha's seal of approval, which is hard to get, then I have no problems. And the same goes to you too Kent. I'm basing it off of what you've been doing as Superman, and by Kara. And I felt you both could be trusted with my secret."

Both cousin were surprised with what Clint said. They felt honored and hoped to live up to what Clint thought of them.

"But."

Clint then looked them straight in the eye, had a serious look and said," If you somehow try to endanger my family intentionally, then super powered aliens or not, your dead. I'm sure Bobbi and Nat would get first crack. Do I make myself clear?"

Both cousin's nodded and Kara was about to say something, but Clark beat her to it.

He had the same look as Clint and said," You have our word. We won't jeopardize them, and we will keep them safe when the time comes."

Kara nodded with the same look. She, like Clark, protected anyone they considered family or friends, no matter what.

Clint nodded in satisfaction and said," Good. Also, after we get the kids to bed, we're gonna play some Cards Against Humanity. Unless you're both lightweight and too soft for it."

Kara snorted in amusement and said," Believe it or not. During game night, we flipped a coin on what we were going to play. Alex suggested that, while my friend Winn suggested Scrabble."

Clint chuckled and said," That could work, and also, welcome to the family." He said sincerely.

Both cousins were surprised by what Clint said, they nodded gratefully and they all walked inside.

All the while he was thinking about the good choice he made, and what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

 **My original idea was to have Laura be the Original Mockingbird and SHIELD agent, and then retired after marrying and having kids with Clint. Bobbi would have the mantel passed down to her. But, I decided that Clint would be Bobbi's Senior Officer, and trained her. Which also let Bobbi introduce Clint to her old sister, which is Laura.**

 **And did you catch that Smallville reference? I never watched it, but only saw a couple of clips.**

 **Till next time.**


	2. Bonus Scene

**Lila's Room later that Night**

Lila Barton was finishing up some homework in her room. She would've finished it earlier, but she was going through one of the best days of her life so far. Not only did her dad return from New York, and whatever assignment he went on, but he brought Supergirl and Superman along with him and Auntie Nat. She knew what happened in New York, even though her mom and Aunt Bobbi didn't want her brother and her to watch the news during the time.

It made sense, considering their dad was defending New York with Auntie Nat, Supergirl, Superman, and a couple of others. And what they were doing could've gotten very violent.

She smirked in amusement when she used her stealth training Auntie Nat, Aunt Bobbi and her father had taught her to good use. So she watched the News from inside a vent, after she crawled in and watched. Her mom and Aunt Bobbi were watching the News in the Living Room, and beforehand, had told her and Cooper to stay upstairs.

She was surprised that she had managed to fool her aunt, considering she was Secret Agent. But that had came crashing down a couple of hours after she disobeyed her mother. Bobbi had came in, and told her to work on it, much to her amusement, and Lila's embarrassment. But, she also said it was their little secret.

"Lila, Cooper, time for bed!" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Ok mom!" She called.

"Can you or dad read me a story?" Cooper called.

"Am I chopped liver to you, kid?" Aunt Bobbi teased. "Don't answer that Barton!" She added.

"Which one?" Laura said as she passed by Lila's room.

Lila giggled at her family, and wrote her name on her homework, and started to turn off her lights.

On the paper, a different name was on it, instead of Lila Barton, it read.

Lila 'Kate' Bishop

* * *

 **You guys like my twist? I thought about it, and if Clint wanted to keep his family secret, then there's a possibly they might've used a different name as well, just in case. I didn't think of this until after I saw the Avengers Endgame trailer. But for all we know, the girl who was practicing Archery with Clint could've been Lila or Kate, or a different take on the character.**

 **We just have to wait and see.**

 **Her full real name is Lila Kate Barton, if any of you are wondering.**

 **Also I'm changing her actress to Katherine Langford. So just imagine her when she was 11 or 12.**

 **And also we are only a couple of days away from Endgame people.**

 **I'm super hyped!**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
